Fix Me Up
by fillthesilence
Summary: Finn thinks he's going to spend the afternoon learning dance moves, sadly that isn't the case.


**Title:** Fix Me Up

**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn, Puck, Kurt with a hint of Will/Finn and Puck/Kurt (friendship/flirtation/hatred)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Finn thinks he's going to spend the afternoon learning dance moves, sadly that isn't the case.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I own nothing.

**Note:** I'm afraid they are all really out of character but I just had this image in my head so I decided to go for it. This isn't my normal style of writing and I don't really like it but oh well.

"This is gay."

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed as he hit the next chapter button on the remote.

"But this is really really gay." Puck said as he lounged at the foot of Kurt's bed. "This is like back alley butt-dart gay."

"Shut up Puckerman!" Kurt said stealing his glance from the TV, sending a death glare at the jock. "Why are you even in here?" Without waiting for a response Kurt turned to Finn and smiled. "Now the Biology dance is really quite simple and mostly involves the upper-body since you know you have trouble with moving your legs."

"Thanks Kurt but uh when I asked you for help with dancing I didn't really think this would be...it." Finn said shyly. "I just wanted to learn some simple moves you know, so I don't keep disappointing Mr. Schue."

"Trust me, when he sees you doing this dance he'll never doubt your skills again."

"Are you kidding? He'll take one look at this gayfest and kick him out for trying to come onto him." Puck said lazily. "This is fucking stupid lets play Xbox or something."

"Why don't you just go outside and finish cleaning my pool. My father pays you 20 bucks a week and all you ever do is lay around and bitch. You haven't touched that pool in a month, the water is green and there is dead thing floating. The neighbors are complaining about the smell."

"Well maybe if your father looked at the damn pool once and awhile he wouldn't be stupid enough to keep paying me. Why should I do work when I don't have to? It's not like I'm fucking him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked sharply.

"My customers normally pay me with more then just money. And lets just say your father isn't really putting out." The shocked confused look on Kurt's face amused Puck greatly so he decided to keep egging the shorter boy on. "You know I'd be all over your old man, I'd take that with force from behind."

Kurt let out a high pitched scream before yelling "Get the hell out!"

"No I wanna see this gayfest now teach the dork to dance." Puck said as he rolled over onto his side and leaned on his elbow.

"I want you out of my house, now!"

"No"

"Get out!"

"No"

"Come on guys calm down. Puck is just screwing with you Kurt don't let it bother you. Now why don't we watch the movie?" Finn said trying to calm the other boy.

"It's not a movie and I don't care if he's screwing with me. I want him out of my house." Kurt said steaming.

"Screw you fruity just teach the moron to dance already, Jesus." Puck laughed.

"Please Kurt can't we just watch the movie?" Finn asked hopelessly.

"It's not a damn movie it's a concert."

"God would you shut up." Puck said as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the flat screen TV hanging from the wall. Bending over to fiddling with the expensive Blu-ray player. "How the hell do you turn this shit on?" Puck said hitting all the buttons.

"Maybe the play button, the one with a sideways triangle." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Are you gonna teach me how to dance or not?" Finn asked becoming bored with the others fighting.

"I don't see a triangle." Puck said dumbly.

"Just get out of the way. I have the remote." Kurt said waving the controller.

Finn rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, giving up hope. Kurt pushed Puck out of the way and hit the play button. Images of a large packed stadium came up on the large TV, sounds of a screaming audience filled the room.

"Great you screwed it up. I had it set on the right song."

"Who the hell are these hot bitches anyway?" Puck said in aww as the five ladies began to rise above the stage. "That brunette is fine!"

"Those hot bitches are the greatest girl group ever." Kurt stated also in aww.

Both boys stood still eyes glued to the TV as Finn laid back on the bed closing his eyes.

"What the hell's with that gingers do?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah I don't know who decided to give her that granny look." Kurt said as he started to dance along to the opening number.

"That blonds pretty fine too."

"I know they're all fierce."

Shaking his head Finn stood up "I'm just gonna go Kurt, maybe we can try this another time."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked looking back briefly.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Damn look at them shacking their asses." Puck said looking over at Kurt who was shaking along. "That ginger is so damn pale."

"This is my second favorite number from the Out of Control tour."

"I think the blonds my favorite. Not the one with short hair but the long hair"

"That's Nadine" Kurt said swinging his hips hard.

Finn watched the boys for a moment longer growing embarrassed. Before he made a quick exit he said a quite "I'll see you guys" that fell on deaf ears.

"You know this music isn't too bad."

"In no time I'll make a Girls Aloud fan out of you." Kurt said as he looked down as Puck's foot started to tap along with the beat.

**Please Review**


End file.
